Blossom (2016 TV series)
Blossom is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls. She is the main protagonist of the The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series). Personality Like the other girls, not much as changed to her personality, as she still appears to be the self-proclaimed leader like her original counterpart and appears to still be more intelligent than her sisters. She is very orderly, having all of her things organized in a specialized place. According to the short Run, Blossom, Run, she has perfect school attendance and has already been accepted into a top university, to which she has gained a paranoia to being late in that she sometimes gets up early even on weekends. She usually exaggerates and sometimes speaks in a naggy or even condescending nature. But like her original counterpart, she is also very analytical, coming up with most of their plans while being protective and caring for the well being of her sisters and others, much like her original counterpart. One of her major weaknesses is that she is somewhat of a germaphobe, as she has been seen putting on latex gloves before touching dirty things. She is also shown to be more sensitive as seen in Power-Up Puff and Poorbucks. Appearance Blossom appearance is identical to her , with a very slight difference in animation style, and her red bow is more rounded whereas her original counterpart's bow is more pointed, this is the least noticeable hair change of the 3 sisters. She has long red-orange hair and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress with black horizontal stripe at her waist, white tights, and black mary janes. Cartoon Network Description Blossom is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, and well deserved! She's smart and positive with a strong moral compass, and even if she can be a bit too Type-A sometimes, she'll never miss an opportunity to kick loose... and kick monster butt! Likes and Dislikes Likes *Video Games *Her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. *The Sensitive Thugz *Clean Things *Organization *Books *School *Encouraging Others *The Color Pink *Kickball *Science Fairs *Good Grades *Seeing Dr. Kenzington *Space Tow Truck *Writing Books - Dystopian Sci-Fi *Model UN Club *Jared Shapiro(Her love interest) Dislikes *Villains *Bullies *Crime *Being wrong * Her friendship was broken *Her trophies destroyed *Her plans failing *Her sisters being mischievous (Shown in Rainy Day) *Messiness *Getting dirty *Disorganization *Bugs Powers and Abilities Like her sisters, Blossom has super strength, agility, durability and the ability to fly. In "Princess Buttercup" its shown that Blossom and Bubbles are able to use their super speed. 'Pink Energy Projection' Unlike her original counterpart, Blossom (just like her sisters) has the power to project a giant pink glowing energized aura around her body, which can change into the shape of various objects; such as a broom. Blossom has been seen projecting bright pink auras in the form of a stapler and a vacuum cleaner. It appears her bright pink aura makes different household/school items. Her 1998 counterpart does not possess the ability whatsoever in the original series. 'Ice Breath' Blossom's special ability is Ice Breath. She is the only one who can use this ability. She can use her Ice Breath easily. Her original counterpart claimed that she just blew when she discovered her Ice Breath ability. 'Heat Vision' Like Buttercup, Blossom is able to shoot eye beams from her eyes. Her beams can cause a fire. Other skills can be assigned to Blossom such as: * Enhanced Intelligence and Intuitive Aptitude * Exceptional intelligence and knowledge in many scientific fields. Relationships 'Family' * (Sister) * (Sister) *Bliss (Older Sister) * (Creator/Father) 'Friends and Allies' * Ms. Keane (School Teacher) * * *Guru Chillaxi *The Sensitive Thugz *Derbytantes *Robin Snyder *Jared (love interest) * (frenemy) Enemies and Adversaries * * * * * (formerly) *Allegro *Manboy *Bianca Bikini *Barbarus Bikini *Packrat *Lava Lady *Silico Quotes Gallery Blossom (2016 TV series)/Gallery Trivia * Blossom's pink energy-projection/controlling abilities are very similar to that of the DC Comics character Green Lantern, with the obvious difference being the color pink instead of green. Also similar to those of Gwen Tennyson's pink/magenta/fuchsia life energy-generating abilities from Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse. * Like her 1998 counterpart in the original show, she appears on screen first in the opening. * Her diary uses a series of symbols, rather than distinguishable words, which might indicate extremely high intelligence and knowledge of certain languages, though not as good as Bubbles. * In the reboot, Blossom has a love interest, Jared Shapiro, while her 1998 counterpart doesn't. **The interesting thing is Jared's love interest was Blossom,but Blossom didn't know this until Jared gives her a note in "Snow Month". * Like her 1998 counterpart, she and her sisters are co-protagonists, though she has bigger plans. *There is a common animation error where Blossom's hair disappears. Category:Powerpuffs Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:2016 TV series Category:Characters Category:Children Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Civilian Category:Females Category:Redheads Category:Protagonists Category:Utonium Family